


The Eurovision block

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Eurovision Neighborhood [1]
Category: Danny Saucedo (Musician), Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Il Volo, Litesound (Band), Melodifestivalen RPF, Sinplus (Band), maNga (Band)
Genre: 2P Denmark (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Prussia (Hetalia), 2P Ukraine (Hetalia), Alexander knows magic, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, Drunk England (Hetalia), E-mail, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, France Being France (Hetalia), Group chat, HERE COME THE 2PS, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), Magic Trio (Hetalia), Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Mild Language, Multi, Neighbors, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nyotalia, Prussia is Prussia, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Social Media, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, maNga Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Alright whose bright idea was it to not just to put the modern Eurovision participants in country separated houses on the same block,but put them in the same group chat as personified nations?





	1. The Winners of Eurovision(Mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nations+group chat+Eurovision=Chaos

_**We are the winners of Eurovision** _

**Germany:** two questions 

 **Germany:** one,whose bright idea was this,

 **Estonia:** Mine :)

 **Germany:** of course

 **Estonia:** hey :(

 **Italy:** Germany be nice 

 **Germany:** fine

 **Italy:** :D

 **Germany:** secondly

 **Germany:** who came up with the chat name..?

 **Alexander:** I dunno

 **Germany:** -_-

 **Germany:** Why do we even need a group chat 

 **Estonia:** It's so we can speak with each other more easier 

 **Italy:** Vee~

 **Germany:** Hmmmm

 **Portugal:** Oh no he's thinking

 **Portugal:** Run for your lives

 **Germany:** hush

 **Germany:** Well....

 **Italy:** Yes?

 **Germany:** I suppose it's alright 

 **Italy:** Yaayyyy :D

 **Alexander:** Well that was easier then I thought it was going to be 

 **Lena:** You thought it was going to be hard?

 **Alexander:** Well it is Germany.....

 **Lena** **:** True

 **Alexander:** ^-^

 **Estonia:** I suppose that settles it then?

 **Germany:** Yes

 **Germany:** We shall use this group chat as way of communication 

 **Italy:** Yay! :D

 **Alexander:** This going to be interesting....

_****_ **END OF GROUP CHAT SESSION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chaos XD
> 
> Plz leave a comment and kudos if you do <3
> 
> I'm open for prompts and plot ideas so if you want to see your favorite Hetalia nations and Eurovision participants gettting involved in crazy adventures please leave a comment down below
> 
> thx <3


	2. The Italian Shenagians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you put a bunch of Italians in one house?
> 
> One messy kitchen for one thing

**The Italians**

**Romano:** WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE SOMETHING IS BURNING?!!!

 **Ermal:** I promise it's fine

 **Romano:** IS IT??!!!??

 **Ermal:** Yes it is

 **Fabrizio:** É davvero?

 **Ermal:** Sì, lo prometto

 **Romano:** THEN WHY IS THE OVEN ON FIRE??!!!!

 **Ermal:** Oh caro

 **Italy:** OH NO THE PASTA D:

 **Romano:** THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE 

 **Romano:** AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE PASTA??!!!!

 **Ermal:** Oh Signore

 **Italy:** WE NEED GERMANY TO SAVE THE PASTA

 **Roamano:** WE DON'T NEED THAT BASTARD

**Italy added Germany to The Italians**

**Romano:** OH MY GOD WHY??????

 **Germany:** What is it Italia?

 **Italy:** THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE

 **Italy:** WE NEED YOU TO SAVE THE PASTA

 **Germany:** WHAAATTTT?????!!!!!

 **Germany:** WHY IS THE  KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN????!!!!!

 **Ermal:** Again?

 **Gianluca:** Yeah

 **Gianluca:** This happens often

 **Ermal:** Oh

 **Ignazio:** Gian did you set the kitchen on fire again?

 **Gianluca:** Può essere

 **Ignazio:** -_-

 **Germany:** OH MY GOD

 **Germany:** I AM ON MY WAY

 **Italy:** YAY GERMANY TO THE RESCUE :D


End file.
